1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of solar cell module, in particular to an infinitely extendable solar cell module based on a circuit extendable though magnetic engagement.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, there has been an energy shortage worldwide, which promotes the rapid development and wide application of solar energy technology in various production or living areas. From large scale power generation systems that can supply homes and factories to portable solar power banks that can charge electronic products such as mobile phones and PDAs, they are the key development direction of solar energy technology. The objection of the invention is to develop a portable-type solar cell. Because solar panel is usually of a plate-like structure, it is not convenient to carry it. Especially when the required supply power is high, the area of the panel is thus required to be increased, thus the carrying of such a panel with a large area is troublesome, and even impossible. At present, solar panels are mostly packaged individually, and supply power independently. There is no such a solar panel that is both portable and extendable. The invention further increases the portability of flexible and semi-flexible solar panels and resolves the problem of low efficiency and insufficient power of the battery panel. Furthermore, the cost is greatly reduced, so as to make it possible for solar energy to be utilized by more households.